


Beautiful Aren't They?

by shitiboikora



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kurotsuki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, florist!kuroo, tattooist!Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiboikora/pseuds/shitiboikora
Summary: AU where Kuroo is a florist and Tsukishima is a tattoist. fluff?????





	Beautiful Aren't They?

**Author's Note:**

> :3

It hasn’t been a year since Kuroo’s flower shop has opened. The first month for the business was a bit shaky, since finding good customers and flower suppliers were a bit difficult for him, but with the help of his best friend, Bokuto Koutarou, they were at least able to establish connections within the span of 5 months.

The flower shop has always been Kuroo’s dream business. As a kid, he was always fascinated with flowers and its deep meaning. His love for flowers had developed thoroughly when his mother planted and tended into different flowers in their backyard. Now, they have at least 15 different kinds of colorful flowers in their lovely garden.

Kuroo Tetsurou was a man of culture, he must say. But his love for flowers were undeniable. During college, he remembered joining the Gardening Club together with Shiratorizawa’s ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi. At first, he believed that the ace was just looking for a club to join with as a scholarship requirement to join the university’s volleyball club, but to his surprise the man was just as passionate as him whenever it comes to plants. (Though Kuroo finds it funny how Ushijima puts metaphorical stuff that included gardening.)

“Ah Daichi-san! How may I help you today?” Kuroo asked the customer as he strides over the counter.

Daichi gave him a warm smile before replying. “You see, it’s my husband’s birthday today…He was always fond of roses,” He looked around and spotted a bundle of champagne colored roses.

Kuroo eyed the man in front of him and followed to where he was looking. “Oh! Those roses would be the perfect flowers for the bouquet you’ll be getting.”

“I’ll get whatever you have in store for me, Kuroo-san,” Daichi said, while Kuroo nodded in response. He didn’t waste any time and gathered enough roses and laid them on the counter. Daichi couldn’t help but reach for one stem and admire the flower.

Kuroo reached for three red roses and a couple of white asters. He then proceeded to arrange the flowers into a bouquet, and then wrapping it into a soft pink wrapper. He wrapped a white ribbon around the stem and finished the touches before handing it to the man in front of him. He felt satisfied when Daichi showed a soft smile at the bouquet.

“Suga would love this. Thank you Kuroo.” He then handed his credit card to Kuroo. The latter accepted it before punching numbers into the cash register.

“How is your love life, Kuroo-san? Have you found anyone to spend your life with?” Daichi asked out of the blue.

Kuroo showed his infamous cat grin. He returned the credit card to Daichi before answering the question. “I haven’t found someone, Daichi-san. Maybe you can set me up with your little sister?”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Yachi is too busy falling in love with Yamaguchi. And you probably won’t like it if I set you up a date with her and all of the things you’ll be talking all day is about how cute Yamaguchi’s freckles are.”

Kuroo let out a  hearty laugh. “Maybe I’ll just go old with my beloved flowers.”

“Any ways, thank you for this. Ill be off now,” Daichi bid his good bye as he exits the flower shop.

Kuroo lifted his eyes towards the wall clock.

_1:00 PM._

He gave his back a little stretch and did a little exercise. He opened the radio and he grinned as the song comes alive. Kuroo always loved Bon Jovi, and would really dance in public whenever he hears their song.

He reached for the scissors on the counter and made it his microphone before giving out dance moves. He moved around the flower shop like he was in a Bon Jovi’s concert.

_Oohh, you’re a loaded gun_

_Ooohh, there’s nowhere to run_

_No one can save me_

_The damage is done_

“Shot through the heart, and you’re to blame, you give love a bad name,” Kuroo sings out loud and blowing a kiss to his colorful audience. The sunflowers that were being slightly blowned by the wind bobbed its head like it was agreeing to Kuroo’s dance moves.

As the last part comes, Kuroo began to do weird hip thrusts and did a moon walk ala Michael Jackson. “ _You give looooooooveeeeee… a bad name,_ ” He said. Ahh, he had always felt refreshed after dancing and singing out to Bon Jovi.

He whipped his head towards the entrance when he heard someone whistled and clap. Kuroo felt his blood rush throughout his body and he felt his face turned red. He internally screamed at himself, that he just danced and sang in front of a customer.

“G-Good afternoon, welcome to Himawari. May I help you?” Kuroo stuttered. His vision was a bit blurry from dancing and spinning so he couldn’t make out what his customer looked like, but all he could see was blond hair.

Kuroo didn’t wait for his customer to respond, as he hurriedly went back to the counter. He reached for his water bottle and drank almost half of it.

“That was a wonderful performance, I must say.” He heard a mellow voice said. Kuroo’s head shot up to retort back but he was taken aback by the beauty that has unfolded before him.

Soft gold curls rested on his head, and beautifully paired with his pale skin. His eyes traveled to his face and noticed that the man had black frames over his eyes. A glint of silver was seen in the man’s earm indicating he is wearing an earring. The beautiful man infront of him was wearing a black, thin muscle tee fits into his body. Kuroo couldn’t help but admire the man’s left arm, since it was covered in beautiful ink.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” The man, once again spoke to him. Kuroo wanted to slap himself for spacing out.

“A-Ah yes. They are beautiful. A-Anyways w-what can I do for you?” Kuroo replied.

Kuroo found it cute when the man chuckled. “I’d like to get flowers.”

“What kind of flowers? And for what occasion?” He ripped off a piece of paper and got his pen for writing.

“Yamaguchi said flowers are good for the reception…Any thing goes, though. I’ll have anything you’ll get me.” He said.

Kuroo instinctively eyed a bunch of daffodils and forget-me-nots in a shelf. “Shall I get them for you right now and arrange them?”

“Yes please. God knows I don’t have the talent.” The man once again chuckled. Kuroo felt like laughing back at him, but it would inappropriate for him to be familiar with a customer.

He made his way towards the shelf and gathered pieces of daffodils. He then went to the other aisle and picked up the forget-me-nots. Kuroo went to arrange and wrap the flowers together with the white paper. “Here you go. You can just remove the wrapper and then put the flowers into a vase. Don’t forget to put water in the vase though, and at least spray the flowers with water mists.”

The man handed him a gold credit card. “Thank you, Kuroo-san.” The way the man say his name was…sexy? Kuroo thought.

“H-How did you know my name?!” Kuroo panicked. The gold credit card hung on the air as he held it with his hand. He saw his fingers point into his chest and there he saw his name plate. Kuroo wanted to face palm so hard right now.

He found himself sighing and the man before him chuckeld once again. “I’m Tsukishima Kei, by the way. I own the tattoo parlor next door, so basically we’re neighbors,” He heard Tsukishima said.

Kuroo handed the credit card back to Tsukishima. “Oh, you must be the people Bokuto talks about. Like the emerald hair hottie and a blond bombshell that I might wanna date-“ he stopped mid sentence once he realized what he just said.

He saw Tsukishima wearing a small smirk. “He just went yesterday to get an appointment with Akaashi-san. He was like a child covering his eyes while Akaashi-san was doing his tattoo.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Holy shit- Did he actually get a tattoo?!” Tsukishima nodded. “It was small, but maybe it held a deeper meaning for him when Akaashi-san picked it.”

“What did he get though?” Kuroo prodded once more. He knew his bestfriend was a cowardly man when it comes to needles and stuff, but going this far and gettinga tattoo? He wanted to laugh all day.

“it was a white owl. Because the first time he and Akaashi-san met, he was told that he looked like an owl.” Tsukishima said. “You should come by the parlor too, maybe I’ll get you a tattoo, too.”

Kuroo politely shook his head. “Maybe some other time. I’m still enjoying my ink free skin. But yours, look so good.”

“Does that imply that I look good too, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima couldn’t help but flirt the florist. Seeing him react was fun, and also the moment he stepped in the shop and saw Kuroo dancing, was priceless.

“Yeah. And Bokuto was damned right I want to date you,” Kuroo flirted back. If Tsukishima wanted to play this game, Kuroo ain’t backing down.

For a while, Tsukishima found himself off guard, but calmly collected back himself. “Come swing by the parlor, Kuroo-san. I’d give you discount.” He winked at Kuroo before putting the flowers on his arms and walked towards the door.

“W-Wait!”

Tsukishima turned around and found a flustered Kuroo. “Yes, Kuroo-san?”

“How long were you standing there a while ago?” Kuroo said.

Tsukishima smirked once more. “Long enough for me to witness your sexy hip thrusts.” Tsukishima saw Kuroo blush 50 shades of red.

“N-Ne, Tsukki. If I made you pick what kind of tattoo you’ll, what will you pick?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima eyed the man who was meters away from him. He thought for a while, and then looking back at Kuroo again.

“A cat,” he said.

“And why will you choose a cat?” Kuroo lifted his eyebrows. Inside his head, he wanted to ask more questions so that he can talk to this sexy piece of man.

“I like cats. And I think I like you too,” Tsukishima said before leaving Kuroo in a mess of wild thoughts.


End file.
